Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is one of the playable characters included in the Downloadable Content of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'','' released on October 13th.Team JNPR, Horde Mode, Localization, and Mac Release! Appearance Jaune is a tall young man with blonde hair, messy and casual much like his outfit. He wears a jumper underneath his white chestplate, along with white pauldrons. What makes his jumper interesting is that it is shortsleeved, as his biceps are partially bare. Jaune also wears cloth vambraces with a white wristguard, combined with leather fingerless gloves. For some reason, Jaune wears two belts that cross over in the center (one seems to be for a pouch, the other to carry Crocea Mors in its collapsed form.) Combined with a pair of partially torn blue jeans, and black trainers, Jaune choose comfort over fashion. Abilities Jaune's sword attacks tend to be light and fast, while when he attacks with his shield it is much heavier. His LLH is very good for gaining ultimate quickly, as it has a larger hitbox than it appears. As Crocea Mors does not have a ranged component, his ranged attack is charging at the enemy, which does between 5 and 300 damage, increasing as the length of his charge does. His counter deals 60 damage. His ultimate deals very little damage, but buffs every ally in play. Natural Leader - Ultimate * Tier 1 - '''Natural Leader: '"Jaune releases a battlecry that knocks back enemies and multiplies teammate's damage by 50% for a short time." '' Deals 50 damage, knocks enemies back slightly, and all team members in play ignore guard and do 50% more damage for the duration of the buff. * Tier 2a - '''Deadly Leader: '"Jaune's battlecry boosts the team's damage by 100% for a short time." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Deals 50 damage and knocks back enemies within radius. All team members in play ignore guard and deal +100% damage for the duration. * Tier 2b - '''Nimble Leader: '"Jaune's battlecry boosts the team's speed for a short time." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Deals 50 damage and knocks back enemies within radius. Increases the team's speed for a short time. * Tier 2c - '''Invigorating Leader/Natural Leader Mastery: '"Jaune's battlecry heals the entire team for a short time. " ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock have teammates kill 300 enemies while powered up by Jaune's ultimate. Deals 50 damage and knocks back enemies within radius, and causes all team members in play to have a passive heal effect, about half the speed aura usually regenerates at. Dash and Slash - Team Attack * Tier 1 - '''Dash and Slash: '"Jaune dashes towards the target and stabs them repeatedly." ''Deals 400 damage to the enemy. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Dash and Slash: '"Adds more strikes to inflict more damage and also damages surrounding enemies." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 600 damage to primary target, and 150 damage to nearby enemies. * Tier 3 - '''Final Dash and Slash/Dash and Slash Mastery: '"Greatly increases the damage and adds even more slices." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 100 enemies with Jaune's team attack. Deals 800 damage to primary target, and 300 damage to nearby enemies. Team Jaune - Heavy * Tier 1 - '''Team Jaune: '"Jaune thrusts his sword into the ground, damaging nearby enemies and automatically initiating a team attack on his target if it is weakened." ''Deals 700 damage to an unguarded enemy, 350 to a guarded enemy. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Team Jaune: '"Jaune automatically spawns a team attack on all nearby enemies if they are weakened." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 700 damage to an unguarded enemy, 350 to a guarded enemy. * Tier 3 - '''Ultimate Team Jaune/Team Jaune Mastery: '"Jaune can finish his own team attacks. " ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 200 enemies with his charged heavy attack. Deals 700 damage to an unguarded enemy, 350 to a guarded enemy. General - Jaune Specific * 'Best Teammate Ever/Deadly Hunter: "Doubles the duration of Jaune's ultimate team buffs." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 500 enemies as Jaune. Doubles the duration of the buffs from his ultimate. * 'Team Synergy/Jaune Fire: '"''Jaune gains progress towards ultimate when a teammate performs a Team Attack set up by him." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock reach level 10 as Jaune. If a teammate executes a Team Attack set up by you, Jaune will gain progress towards his ultimate. General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - ''"You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - "Your aura recoveres much faster." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - ''"You gain more aura." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - ''"You ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - "Your ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - ''"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to creat a team attack opportunity." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Quotes Level Up * "Hey, I did it!" * "Practice makes perfect." * "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" * "Now THAT'S more like it!" Fight Won * "Woo. Chalk up a win for the little guys!" * "Annnd that should do it." * "Glad that's over with." * "of relief I didn't screw up." Strong Enemy Defeated * "I'm suddenly glad I practiced!" * "Do NOT get back up!" * "Oh! Did anyone see that?!" * "Ha! Who's the wimp now?!" Team Attack * "Never mess with my team!" * "Whew! I never knew I had it in me!" * "Thanks for the setup, partner." * "Now that move needs a name." Team Attack (Solo) * "Yeah, I got this!" * "GET OFF ME!" * "Don't underestimate me!" * "Well, I got that move down." Revived * "Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf." * "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" * "Let's just pretend that didn't happen." * "I'm up, I'm up!" Taunt * "Woah-hoh-oh hey! I was just practicing." Trivia * His shoes have 'Right' and 'Left' written on them, like in the show. Gallery Jaune1.png 20170220175834_1.jpg|Jaune's fully charged heavy in action 20170220175838_2.jpg|Jaune's team attack 20170220175842_1.jpg 20170220175842_2.jpg|Jaune's damage boost ultimate 20170220175844_1.jpg 20170220175941_1.jpg|Jaune's 'ranged' attack 20170220180050_2.jpg|"Woah-hoh-oh hey!" References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC